Crush At First Sight
by notebookthief
Summary: Not actually anything to do with Plays - sorry guys. A few short little fics about a couple guys. Some will be dirty, some will be total fluff. Most of it will be fluff, I think. Warnings: This is yaoi. If you are offended, don't read.
1. Ice Cream

**Hey! So, this is actually a fic about my friend Tudor and this guy he met on vacation in Cuba. is stupid and won't let me post it without a category, and they dont have real life, so I posted it here because Tudor was reading A Midsummer Night's Dream when he met Cian. So I figured "Eh? Why not?" Sorry, all those fans out there! But I hope you like it!**

Cian had decided that, as Tudor's boyfriend, he should probably do something for him. So when Tudor had said he was going to the bathroom, Cian decided that he should surprise him with ice cream.

It didn't go exactly as planned.

After getting two vanilla ice cream cones, he had been pretty happy. Unfortunately, that happiness didn't last as long as he'd hoped. On his way back, a man running after his little daughter had accidentally shoved him, making him lose his balance. His grip on the one cone loosened, and it toppled out of his hand and onto the ground.

Sad and defeated, he walked back to Tudor, who looked at him curiously. "What happened?" he asked. "You seem kinda upset."

Cian just sighed. "I meant to go get us both some ice cream, but I dropped one."

Tudor bit his lip, toying with an idea. "We... could always share it?" he said uncertainly.

Cian looked at him in surprise, but didn't protest as Tudor leaned in and licked a bit of ice cream off. His green eyes followed the movement, and he found himself licking the same place Tudor's tongue had just been.

This carried on until they were finished, Tudor popping in the last of the cone into his mouth. The side of his mouth was smeared with white, and Cian smiled.

"Here - you have a bit of ice cream on you," he said laughingly. Tudor blushed, and then flushed even darker when Cian leaned in and licked at it. Then Cian sucked it a little - not enough to leave a mark - and Tudor nearly gasped in embarrassment.

Cian managed to lick up the rest, and moved on to his boyfriend;s mouth, giving him a sweet kiss. It tasted like vanilla and ice and sugar, and it lasted for a bit longer than they were used to. When Cian pulled back, Tudor's eyes darted to his lips. "You have something right here," he said quietly, going back into a kiss and making Cian chuckle.


	2. Thunder

**Not even giving myself time for reviews on the uploading (not that I'd get any anyway). Hope you like it!**

Cian had his hands over his head, shuddering at each crack and roll that sounded outside. When Tudor had said it was rainy in Vancouver, he had never once mentioned thunder storms.

Cian was _terrified _of thunder storms.

It wasn't like there was a reason. He didn't know anyone who'd gotten struck by lightening, or his house had been smashed to bits.

He just didn't like thunder or lightening.

And now he was huddled under the covers of his bed, waiting for his boyfriend to show up at his hotel room, like some awkward Prince Charming. Another crack came, followed by a giant boom, and he cringed, whimpering a little.

A knock sounded at the door, which opened right after, and he could see the silhouette of his boyfriend, carrying a backpack and a small paper bag through the covers as lightening flashed. he heard the crunch of the paper on the desk and the thud of the backpack as it hit the ground, could hear the squish of boots and the shaking of a jacket. He felt the covers be pulled up around him, and he flung himself at Tudor, shaking. The other boy was surprised, but managed to keep his balance, and laid them down on the bed, pulling up the covers and telling him it would be all right. After a while, he relaxed, surprising himself.

They stayed under the covers all night, sometimes talking and sometimes just laying there, enjoying each other's company. Sometime later, when the rolls of thunder grew quiet and the lightening faded, they fell asleep, curled up around each other in a tangle of limbs.


End file.
